Rosalie's Story
by crystle1924
Summary: This is a story i wrote about Rosalie's backround and her life before the Cullens move to Forks. Rated M just to be safe. I hope you enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Important, read:**

**Hi everyone! As you may have noticed, in many stories people like to pick on Rosalie and portray her as an empty headed dolt who hates Bella and only cares about makeup. Well, I got pretty tired of this, since, in my opinion, Rosalie is NOT a bad person, and tries her best to like Bella. So I decided to write a story from her point of view, just about her life in general. Enjoy!**

**RosePOV: **

I lay on the ground, feeling the cold hard cobblestones pressing into my cheek and neck and back. Tears ran down my face and mingled with the growing pool of blood surrounding me. Death was my only wish, yet it seemed that the only thing that I hadn't been robbed of in the past hour was life. So while I'm here, let me tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Rosalie Hale. People have often assumed that I have everything a girl could want: I'm rich, beautiful, from a well known family…. But I couldn't have been more miserable.

You see, my father had always wanted a son. I was born a girl, and he despised me for it. He even beat me, and beat my mother for not bearing him a son. Rarely did he talk to me, and he refused to pay for my education or anything of the sort. Slowly, I began to think of my beauty as my world, since it was the only good thing left in my life. I would spend hours in front of the mirror, simply staring at my beautiful hair and face and body.

But that was when I was young. As I grew older, I realized that I could use my beauty to get me things. By the time I was fifteen, I had acquired quite a bit of money by performing favors for men.

But I didn't want money. I didn't want a huge house and servants and a billion formal parties to attend. No, I didn't want any of that. All I wanted was a family, a family who loved and cared for me. I wanted a husband who loved me for who I was and not my beauty, I wanted children that I could raise without knowing pain or despair or anger. But I admit that lately I have become a little vain, and now I rarely think about those things that I want so much.

How did I get here, you might ask? It is a bit unusual for a girl like me to be lying bleeding at a street corner. Well, it's more than a bit unusual; it's _very _unusual. Well, here's how it happened:

I was walking home when I noticed some drunken men and boys outside a tavern. They were singing loudly and whistled when I walked by, so I pulled my cloak over my face and walked faster. And then suddenly I noticed a familiar face among the crowd; it was my husband-to-be. He ran across the street and pulled me toward himself and his friends… and you can probably guess the rest.

So that's my story, or at least as much as I can tell you under the circumstances. Oh, how my head hurts! (Not to mention my heart…) I just want my life to end already. Why must I cling to life so?

But wait! Someone's coming towards me. Feebly I try to raise my head, praying that they've come to help. The person sees me and swiftly heads in my direction. I can see him clearly now; he is a man, and probably the most gorgeous being on this entire earth. He has perfect blonde hair glowing butterscotch eyes. He picks me up, and I am suddenly sure that I have died because we are flying, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until everything around us becomes a blur. I want to reach up and touch his face; he is so perfect that I'm not sure if he is real.

My arm burns as I try to lift it. I am slightly disappointed. I thought that death would take away the pain, but alas, with my luck I'm probably doomed to suffer eternally….

After a couple minutes the man (angel?) comes to a stop in front of a simple yet large estate set at the bottom of a large, tree-covered hill. The man takes me inside. The furniture is simple yet expensive, but I don't get a good look at it because I'm whisked into another room with only a large metal table and some medical instruments. I boy, about my age, and a woman are already there.

"_Rosalie Hale?_" The boy stared at me with obvious contempt. "Carlisle, what were you thinking?"

"Relax, Edward." The man remained calm and collected. "She was bleeding by the side of the road; I couldn't just leave her there, could I?"

_Carlisle, Edward… _I thought. _What nice names! _

The man called Carlisle began speaking again, his tone suddenly harsh. "We have to do this quickly. Esme, come and hold her down."

The woman, Esme, came over and pinned me down to the hard table, her grip surprisingly strong and icy. My stomach did a flip and a panicky fog began to take over my mind.

"Hold me down…. What… Why…. OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

Carlisle bends down and bites through the delicate skin over my wrists and ankles. His teeth feel like daggers of ice. I scream. Suddenly I'm on fire, blood burning through my veins like acid. Screams pour out of my mouth, and I'm sure now that I haven't died, because death wouldn't bring this kind of pain, not even in hell.

I stay like this for a while, screaming and writhing until, at some point, I realize that screaming won't make the pain go away. With great effort, I shut my mouth, suffering silently, as I wish fervently for death.

I'm not exactly sure how long it takes for the fire to leave my body. I sit up, relieved. Looking around, I realize that the only person in the room is the boy, Edward.

"Am I… am I _dead_?"

Edward looks slightly amused. "No, Rosalie Hale, you're not dead." He snarls slightly as he says my name, then the laughter returns to his voice. "Go take a look in the mirror."

Slowly, I shake myself and stand up, my muscles aching. I feel… it is hard to describe what I feel. I feel strong, cold, hard…. indestructible. But most of all I feel thirsty.

When I reach the mirror I gasp. "My eyes," I whisper. "They're red!"

"Yes, Rosalie Hale, your eyes are red."

_Why does he call me by my full name like that? _I wonder. Shrugging, I continue to examine myself. The sight is rather shocking. Now I know I was beautiful before, but now I am very likely the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. My hair has become slightly curlier and the color has deepened slightly. It falls perfectly down my back, tapering down in a perfect triangle. My curves are rounder; my hips have widened and my breasts grown. My cheekbones are now more prominent, my nose pointier, and my eyes set deeper.

"I'm beautiful," I say quietly. "I'm beautiful."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward give me an exasperated glare. Suddenly I realize why he hates me so. He thins I'm stupid and shallow, only caring about material things.

"I had a hard life, you know," I snarl, loving the fierceness of my voice. "A lot harder than yours."

And with that, I storm angrily from the room, running straight into Carlisle.

"So good to see you on your feet, Rosalie," He says, grinning. "I have so much to tell you."

Suddenly I feel overwhelmingly thirsty. "May I have a glass of water, please?" I ask politely.

Carlisle gives me a dark look. "It's not water you need," he muttered. Then he adds, more to himself then to me, "Lord, I hope she takes this well."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so proud of you people!! 15 hits in the first hour this story was posted!! It makes me so warm and fuzzy inside!! Well, enjoy chapter two!!**

Chapter Two

(2)

"You mean I have to drink _blood!_?!"

I know that the shock I am feeling must be evident on my face, because Carlisle gives me a reassuring smile.

"This must be a great shock, but it is really not as bad as you think." He gave me another small smile. "And don't worry, we only drink the blood of animals. Here, come into my study and I'll explain everything."

Carlisle talks to me for an hour, explaining all the rules of his family and what we vampires are capable of. It is all a bit overwhelming, and I have the sudden urge to cry. But then I remember that I _can't _cry, nor eat nor sleep nor feel the warmth of the sun ever again… And these thoughts only make me want to cry even harder.

"There now, dear, don't be sad." It was the woman, who I have recently discovered was called Esme. She comes over to me and lightly squeezes my hand. "You have a family now, who loves you and cares for you. Isn't that all you've ever wanted?"

I could feel my eyes widening. "H-how did you know?" I stutter out the words, a bit surprised.

Carlisle grinned. "Edward can read minds," he explained. "You see, all vampires have their own special… power, I like to call it."

Suddenly, I find myself excited. "What's my power? Will I be able to read minds too?"

Carlisle shook his head. "It is too early to tell what your power will be, but I'm pretty sure that it won't be reading minds."

"Oh." I shrug, a little disappointed. I hope that my power will be something useful, or maybe…. Charming…..

Behind me, I hear Edward snicker and realize that he is reading my thoughts. I am positive that if I could have blushed I would have.

"Well, Rosalie, that's all there is to tell you about vampires."

I nod, taking this as my signal to leave. As I exit the room I curtsy politely to Edward and Carlisle. Rolling my eyes inwardly, I wonder if Edward will ever stop hating me. Well, if he hates me, than I might as well hate him back. I send waves of hatefulness in his direction.

Only then do I remember that Edward can read my thoughts.

Later that night I am wandering around the stately mansion when I hear voices. Looking around, I see no one, which surprises me since the voices are so clear. I remember Carlisle saying something about vampires having super-human hearing, and the situation makes more sense to me. So I stop and listen. I know that it is wrong of me, but a lot of what I've done in my life has been wrong and I really don't care anymore.

The voices are drifting upwards from a room below me. I recognize Carlisle's fatherly voice. "Come on, Edward, give her a chance. It won't hurt you."

"I can't believe you thought I would like _her, _Carlisle! She's so… so…" Edward trails off.

"I know you reject the idea of loving her, but she seems to like you."

Edward snorts. "She was sending me hate-filled thoughts earlier. Explain that!"

"I will indeed." I can almost hear the eye-rolling in Carlisle's voice. "She's hurt because you reject her."

There is silence for a while before Edward speaks again. "I'll give her a try, Carlisle."

"Good boy!" Carlisle seems elated. "This is a great sign of maturity. And if it turns out that you two aren't made for each other, I'll understand."

I have heard enough. Quickly I dash to my room and begin to root through the closet. Finally I find what I am looking for; a dress that is sure to dazzle Edward. It is a long, floor-length, bright red gown that is the exact color of my eyes. The dress is strapless and reveals a large amount of my breasts. A red scarf twines around my neck and shoulders and slips through a loop in the waist of the dress, and then drifts the rest of the way down to the floor. **(A/N: link to picture of this dress on my profile page) **I let my hair fall freely down my back after coming it out perfectly.

When Edward knocks, I am ready. I sit on the cushioned window sill, letting light from outside shine through certain parts of the dress close (but not close enough for most men) to the area between my legs. I had done this many times before.

"Come in," I purr seductively.

Edward opens the door and can't take his eyes off of me. His eyes travel up and down me until they come to rest on my breasts. "Rosalie," he says, looking up at my face. "I hope its okay that I'm here-"

I put a finger over his lips, silencing him. I know that he is a very respectable man, and not very likely to go hooking up with sluts left and right. But there are certain tricks that even the most respectable men can't resist. I realize with a twinge that I do like him, like him more than a little, and my whole being wants him.

"There's no need for words," I whisper in his ear.

And then we kiss.

**Another chapter over and done with!! Yay!! I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, Rosalie and Edward aren't going to end up together, since I'm trying to stay as true to the story as possible. Also, if anyone has any ideas for Rosalie's power, please tell me!! Thanx!!**

**-Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!! I'm disappointed in you all!! No reviews for the last chapter!! Oh well… it won't hurt you to review, will it?? Unless you're allergic to your mouse pad, in which case, reviewing will hurt you, but as far as I know, none of you have that problem, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own their slutyness. :) :) :) **

Chapter Three

(3)

A million thoughts run through my head as our ice-cold lips crash against each other, leaving me wanting Edward more than ever before. Maybe we could get married, and have children….

Suddenly Edward pulls away from me. "Carlisle didn't tell you," he breaths. It was a question, but he phrases it as a statement.

I look up at him, confused. "Carlisle didn't tell me what?" I ask.

Edward takes a deep breath and looks deep into my eyes. I stare back at him, unable to read his emotions. Finally he speaks his voice soft. "We- vampires- can't have children."

We can't have children. We can't have children. I feel shell-shocked, as if a great explosion has just shattered what was left of my fragile world. "No," I whisper, staggering over to the bed. I bury my face in the pillow, sobbing. Edward comes over and sits stiffly next to me, unsure of what to do. And it is then that I realize that it was never Edward that I wanted. I just wanted a family, children who I could give a better life than I ever had.

"Go!" I yell at Edward. "Leave me alone!"

Edward looks hurt, then angry. Silently he turns on his heel and storms out of the room. I feel a little guilty for being so rude to him; my lack of knowledge isn't his fault. But I feel so…. Betrayed; betrayed by my fiancée, by the Cullens, by very life itself, even. It's as if everyone is looking for some way to hurt me.

Suddenly I here voices drifting up from below me. I can make Edward's out quite clearly; he is shouting.

"You were wrong, Carlisle!" he yells. "She doesn't love me! All she wants is dumb kids! No, she doesn't even want _that!_ She's too-"

"Please, Edward!" I heard Esme beg. "She'll here you!"

"I couldn't care less if she hears me!" Edward roared. "She'll never love anyone! She's too in love WITH HER OWN BEAUTY!!"

Edward screams the last four words at the top of his lungs. At that point, I can take it no longer. I let out a shriek and throw myself into the floor, crashing down into the kitchen and on top of a very startled Edward.

"How _dare _you!" I cry. "You filthy _bastard_, how dare you say that about me!?"

And then, with a ferocious snarl, I lunge angrily at him, miss, and run furiously out the door.

"No, wait!" I hear Carlisle yell. "Rosalie, you can't go near the humans! You haven't had anything to drink-"

But I'm too angry to listen, too angry to care for his words of warning. I run out into the hills surrounding the house, and turn in the direction of the town. I increase my pace, moving faster than I ever thought was possible until I could see smoke from chimneys rising in the distance. In another half minute I reached the town, and slowed to a human pace, just in case someone saw me.

And then, suddenly, I smell it. I cannot decide whether the delicious aroma is that of roses or honey or sweet sugar, or some combination of the three. It sings to me, burning down my throat every time I take a breath. I can feel venom pooling in my mouth, and as I lose all control, I realize what the tantalizing sent is.

It is the smell of blood.

**OMG!! Cliffie!! Teehee. Okay, I'm going to start playing the review game. If I get five reviews, everyone who reviewed gets a virtual cookie. And they're very good virtual cookies, I might add. **

**Oh and I also won't update unless I get five reviews, so you better press that gray button right now!!**

**Crystal**

**P.S. What are you still reading for?? I TOLD you to review already!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!! I know I told you I wouldn't update until I got 5 more reviews, but I'm much too nice to do that to you people. Also, I really wanted to write, so I wrote a new chapter for each of my 3 stories and I didn't want to wait to post this. So here it is!!**

**Oh yah just an FYI….. if you people review or message me on Saturday you won't get a reply until Sunday (today) because I don't use my computer on Saturday (it is the Jewish day of rest). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story including sniff EDWARD!! sobs hysterically NOOOO!! Why can't I own Edward??**

Chapter Four

(4)

**Rose POV**

A hiss and a growl escape my lips as I turn on my heel, searching desperately for the source of the intoxicating aroma. Finally I pinpoint it. The smell seems to be coming from a small boy, sitting on the side of the road. He is drawing absentmindedly in the dirt, unaware of my deadly presence.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear a voice telling me that what I am about to do is wrong. I should stop, I _need _to stop, but I can't; the sweet scent of blood is driving me to insanity.

Slowly I approach the boy. He looks up at me and gasps, stunned by my beauty. "G-g-good day, m-miss…" he stutters, his eyes fixed not on my face but on my chest. I realize that I am still wearing the revealing red gown from my encounter with Edward.

The boy waits for a reply but I give him none. My conscious screams at me to stop, to let him live. But I ignore it and reach out to grab him.

The boy screams as I lift him easily off of the ground. I slap him hard across the face, but that only makes him scream louder. Slowly, I draw his wreathing body towards my face, opening my mouth and revealing razor-sharp fangs. Instantly the boy's screams turn to sobs, his eyes wide with unspeakable terror.

Suddenly I feel something slam into me, knocking the boy from my hands. I let out a feral growl and turn, infuriated, on my attacker. It is Edward. I have him pinned to the ground in an instant, my fangs tearing into his cold, marble flesh.

Edward yells a curse at me. "Stop it Rosalie, get control over yourself!"

With his words, I feel the fiery anger in the pit of my stomach slowly subsiding and I role off of him, panting. Carlisle and Edward have each grabbed one of my wrists and begin dragging me back towards the house. I do not struggle; I am to tired for that. Finally we reach the house and they pull me inside.

"What were you _thinking??_" Edward asks me angrily.

I look deep into his eyes and nothing but smoldering black stares back at me. I take a deep breath. "I didn't realize that blood would smell so…. Good."

Edward glares at me. "Well you should have."

Suddenly, Esme runs into the room, her eyes wide and frightened. "Carlisle, people saw her! They saw her attack the little boy!! And they're on their way here _right now!_"

I am horrified. The thought had never crossed my mind that people might see me… and now I had endangered the family secret….

Carlisle leapt up from his chair. "We're leaving. NOW! Pack your bags, everybody. I'll meet you back here in five minutes."

"We're leaving?" I ask, feeling awful. "But where will we go?"

Carlisle looks deep into my eyes and I think he can tell how sorry I am because when he answers me his voice is kind. "Alaska," he says, before turning and running out of the room.

**Another chapter over and done with!! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was too short for you people. Next chapter they go to live with Tanya's coven until they find somewhere else to live. May be a lemon. (Edward X Tanya). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


End file.
